Viadalvia
Viadalvia (Viadalcia), officially the Republic of Viadalvia (Viadalvian: Repbliek Viadalcia), is a republic in Western Europe borderd by The Netherlands ,and Dolmenia Originally founded as the Federal Republic of Viadalvia in Oegstgeest in 2013 by Shady Morsi and his frend Timo Vink as a separatist breakaway state It became a military junta. Viadalvia was formerly a constituent nation of Derskov-Viadalvia. After the collapse of Lytse Griene and Derskovia, Viadalvia seceded from Derskov-Viadalvia and adopted a new constitution, establishing itself as a democracy under the name Republic of Viadalvia, often referred to as the "Second Viadalvian Republic" (Jestres Repbliek Viadalci). Viadalvia is a democratic, semi-developed micronation which scores 3.6 on Dresner's system of Classification. In addition, it is a "6th World" micronation, according to the Whole Picture calculation of the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification and Dan's System of Classification. On Miles' Scale of Economic Potential, Viadalvia scores a 3. Etymology The name 'Viadalvia' comes from the club The Via a clique lived in current Viadalvia ,The suffix 'Dalvia' means in Viadalvian place of or "country" Viadalvia means literally Land of the Via or ''Land of the Via Gang '' History The name Palenstein comes from the Middle Ages. Knight Willem van Egmond, Manor of Zegwaart, had built in 1360 a castle in the village street. He called it "House for Palenstein". In 1791 arrived at the site of the castle is a beautiful country with a large park. The Palenstein district was built in the sixties of the last century. Much affordable housing had to be built quickly then. With plenty of room for the kids. And green The best solution then was to place particular gallery flats in the district. There were 3,000 social housing units and 600 single-family homes. First Viadalvian Republic On the 21st of July, Salaria was destroyed by Rebels. Due to the fact that Salaria failed, the new government created the Republic of Viadalvia.The president was Shady Morsi.On 27 july. The military tookover Viadalvia and declared the Government of National Salvation commonly known as the 'Summer vacation regime',However On 3 September Shady retook over the state was changed the name from the Republic of Viadalvia to the Federal Republic of Viadalvia. For the first two months of the state, Viadalvia changed the capital from Alenkandar to Voltak. Additionally, the Viadalvian Council founded the Military, the Treasury, and designed many of Viadalvian symbols. On 4 September Viadalvia had war with Klausburg but Klausburg surrenders to Viadalvia Viadalvian Civil War The Viadalvian Civil War was fought from 21 September to 22 December 2013 between the Federalists, who were loyal to the Federal Republic of Viadalvia, The Nationalists, a fascist rebel group led by General Dave Visser, and the Socialists with lead by Tim van Leeuwen. The war began after a new constitution by the government to form Viadalvia intro a Federation. The Nationalists and the Socialists declared independence. The Federalists was supported by parts of Pathalla South Alenkandar and Hasanistan. However, rebelling units in important cities—such as Voltak, Lajos Timograd, and Hengelveld, The Socialists surrendered on 22 December. However the Viadalvian government fights against Nationalist Holdouts until 4 January. Golden Age and Downfall After the Viadalvian Civil war, Viadalvia declared neutrality and The Viadalvian golden age was begun. Viadalvia become less militarist and Viadalvia build their civil affairs. Viadalvia was also more serious, and the government abolished conscription. The first elections were held, and Shady Morsi won with 88% of the votes. A new conflict, the Viadalvian-Pan Iryllian conflict, arose between Tarlov, Viadalvia, and a separatist movement called Pan-Iryillia. Due the fact Viadalvia and Tarlov are allies, Viadalvia declared war on Pan-Iryillia. When Viadalvia withdrew from the war, Pan-Iryllia won After 2 months another conflict escalated to war, known as the Oegstgeest War. Viadalvia won and made Arnham into a puppet state. In 2014, Timo Vink became president of Viadalvia and made a Militarist Junta. Many people left and formed a counter-government called the Republican Government of Viadalvia Millitarist Viadalvia On 4 January, after a night of conspiracy, Timo Vink declared himself as führer of Viadalvia with diers, ships and weapons. The former Timo banned Prime Minister Shady Morsi from Viadalvia, and fled to The Netherlands, to reestablish Derskovia. The military dictatorship lasted for 2 months,. Despite initial pledges to the contrary, military governments soon enacted a new, restrictive Constitution, and stifled freedom of speech and political opposition with support from local people. The regime adopted ultra-nationalism, economic development, and opposition to Communism and Socialism as guidelines. The dictatorship reached the height of its popularity in February, with the so-called Viadalvia Miracle (helped by much propaganda), even as the regime censored all media, tortured and banished dissidents. The Militarist Junta couldn’t fix the economy, and Viadalvia asked support of Derskovia. Unionist Viadalvia On March the 3rd, Shady Morsi wanted to come back to Viadalvia and Viadalvia have a crises to support each other and forming Derskov-Viadalvia Derskov-Viadalvia become a new Subject of Snežanopol Kosta become the capital of Snežanopol then Snežanopol re-named to Snežanistan on 3 April Lytse Griene joins the union Snežanopol ceased to exist On the highest Viadalvia took over the disputed areas On 24 september Derskov-Viadalvia ceased Establishment of the Second Viadalvian Republic The Republic of Viadalvia was re-declared on as an independent Viadalvian state on 29 September 2014 During the first two weeks of existence, the Republic had 31 people but with inventions Viadalvia have now 189 people Dark Era Soon Viadalvia was in an era known as the Dark Era the Viadalvian territories declared indenpendence and such new secessionist kingdoms where found leading to the exile of the Viadalvian Goverment soon Viadalvia know to tookover 2 provincies on 14 October a third province joined Viadalvia known as Kimdenia Currently Viadalvia fight a war with seceeded Viadalvian provinces Geography Viadalvia is located on the Netherlands, The United Kingdom, and Norway. Since it contains of 6 districts 2 territories and 1 federal city. The Federal City of Voltak consists of slightly sloped, grassland and an abandoned building, Voltak borders the District of Kazkova in the north and The Netherlands in the South Dalton consider of allotments and Kahillia is grassy Administrative divisions Viadalvia is comprised of 5 separate pieces of land The Districts are semi-autonomous and it is the most populated Viadalvian territories - Kazkova, Carsvania, Lajos, Alenkandar, Cathambrige, and 1 unpopulated district, Iztrokova - all consist of residential properties. Kazkova and Iztrokova are within two miles of each other and are collectively known as Mainland, Carsvania and Cathambrige are known as Upland The smallest piece of Viadalvian land, West Martinia, is a mere 2 square foot of land, more than 30 miles away from its administrative capital Voltak; the largest, Kazkova , is surrounded by Voltak and the Netherlands, Carsvania, is the most populated district (with 55 people) Viadalvia have 1 colony called Scarland The second Administrative division in Viadalvia is Territories, Land what’s claimed by Viadalvia but don’t control it and is mostly uninhabited. The biggest territory is Dalton and then West Martinia it have a third unincorporated territory called Bjerkholmen and Viadalvian Hasanistan The third territories are colonies.With are directly under Viadalvian controll The federal city is the capital of all Viadalvia currently Voltak The millitary base is leaded by the Secretary of Defence currently Steingrad Mainland Mainland (Viadalvian:Lande da Meme) is the capital area It consider of Kazkova ,Voltak and Iztrokova ,The Federal City of Voltak consists of slightly sloped, grassland and an abandoned building, Kazkova is manly urban and grass and its capital is Justins Cove ,Iztrokova is grassland and its unpopulated Its capital is Sysmko ,Mainland have total 29 citizens Upland Upland (Viadalvian:Lande da Upre) Are the most populated area of Viadalvia. It’s more urban and it considers of Carsvania and Cathambrige. Carsvania is the biggest city of Viadalvia and its homes 57 people. Cathambrige is smaller and have 4 English people Alenkandar The original place where Viadalvia is founded and former capital of Viadalvia. Now it’s one of the poorest areas of Viadalvia and have 20 people. It’s also the former location of Salaria (as New Amsterdam) and the Kingdom of Graslandia (as Grozkovia). Its home of the Alenkandar Lions a basketball team with competing in the MBF Climate The predominant wind direction in Viadalvia is south-west, which causes a moderate maritime climate, with cool summers and mild winters, and typically high humidity. This is especially true close to the Viadalvian coastline, where temperatures can be more than 10 °C (18 °F) higher (in winter) or lower (in summer) than in the (south) east of the country. Viadalvian weather station is in Carsvania Provinces Government Viadalvia is a Democratic Constitutional Republic with two main political parties. The Social Liberal Party and the Union party. The SLP Party adheres to Left-Libertarian Wing politics and state secularity, the views of the party members range from moderate Socialism-Liberalism. The Union party is a Pro-Christian, Moderate Right Wing, Authoritarian Party. It adheres to pro-western and Authoritarianism. Goals of the National party include making Christianity the state religion of Viadalvia as well as promotion of nationalism. The President of Viadalvia have a 4 year term and maximal 1 term to be re-elected The Staatsraad, an unicameral parliament. The Staatsraad elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, The Staatsraad is dominated by 2 Parties the VSLP and the Union Party. The Premier is the head of government and is appointed by the President. The Premier is the head of the Cabinet, and he appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. Although the Premier is formally appointed by the President Political Parties Viadalvia has operated under a two-party system for most of its history for elective offices at most levels, state-administered primary elections choose the major party nominees for subsequent general elections. Since the general election of 2014, the major parties have been the Social Liberal Party, founded in 2014, and the Union Party (formally known as the Viadalvian Capitalist Party), founded in 2014. It have also minor parties with operating in some districts Foreign Affairs Viadalvian foreign policy has long been created by its leaders with the intention of finding ways to resolve domestic issues, sharing national values with others, and fostering peace and cooperation. It don’t accept alliances due to the fact that Viadalvia is neutral Viadalvia has friendly relations with several small nations, Martinia,Alkmaar Military Viadalvia has one of the oldest standing armies in the Micronational World it was first established as such by Justin Knive. The Viadalvian army was used throughout the Viadalvian Civil War, After the Civil War the Viadalvian army was transformed into a volunteer army. The army was unsuccessfully deployed during the Viadalvian-Pan Iryllia war. After the conflict, it was deployed mainly in the Viadalvian colonies, as Hoogwaard The army have 29 people 1 boat and 2 armored cars Economy Viadalvia has a semi-developed economy and has been playing a special role in the local Viadalvians trade with Dutchmen Viadalvia is an export nation Foodstuffs are string beans, fruit and vegetables. Other major industries include technology tourism (in 2013 Viadalvia welcomed 14 tourists). Demographics According to the 2014 Census, Viadalvia had a population of 127. The racial composition of the state was 50% White (including multiracial whites) and 50% Black. Viadalvia can be regarded as a predominantly Protestant nation, with 50% of respondents listing themselves as Protestant. 20% of Viadalvia are catholic 10% Muslim (7% Sunni 2 Shia and 1 Sufi) and 10% have no religion Culture The culture of Viadalvia is essentially a Western culture strongly influenced by Latin and Germanic culture and computer- and transit-related subcultures. The predominance of the English language, Protestant as the dominant religion and the high support for the Viadalvian Protestant Church It have also Slavic influence especially in Adania Cusine Viadalvian Cuisine refers to the food which is considered traditional in Viadalvia or recopies which have been developed by Viadalvian citizens. It also refers to the shared culinary traits found in Viadalvian people. Viadalvian salad is a traditional Viadalvian food (salad with much Cream) and Ras Patat and Big Boom an ovendish with created in Adania Architecture Viadalvian Cat (macronational known as Palensteinse cat) ' is part of the art route tree rings and he is in the last few weeks by Visual artist Niels Sheets (created by Viadalvians) along with many-especially young-district enjoyed made and painted and now placed in the pond. It is a very cheerful, festive, colourful cat become that with fun for a while in the district will remain (if I well listen I hear him spinning). And that's a good thing too, because the other images on the route are Category:Micronations Category:Young micronations Category:Republic